See you soon
by hwangseaia
Summary: Untuk dirinya yang adalah teman. Dan untuk dirinya yang telah hilang. Berdampingan dengan senandung pelan, Dirinya hilang diterpa angin dibalik bayang.


_Yaya, can you open your eyes? Can you even hear me? A month ago, when you are gone, people were saying goodbye to you. Again and again. But hey, goodbye doesn't mean the end, right? It has good on it anyway. But I didn't say any goodbye to you. Why? Because good friends, never say goodbye. They simply said see you soon. So, on this case, let me rephrase it, I wouldn't say I'll see you soon, but I'll say you'll see me soon instead. So, you'll see me later, Yaya. on the same place. On the same time. But different universe._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta studio**

**.**

**See you soon (c) IT wasn't a thing**

**.**

**Warning: Author newbie dan buta genre. BoboiboyxYaya alert. Alur gaje. OOC detected. Typo detected. TYL!AU. EYD kacau. Gaje. Abal. Aneh, dsb. No dialog.**

**.**

**You've been warned, people~**

**.**

_Untuk dirinya yang adalah teman_

_Dan untuk dirinya yang telah hilang_

_Terus terngiang senandung pelan_

_Pelipur lara hati yang berbimbang._

**.**

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu memandang kosong kedepan dengan tangan kanannya bergerak pelan memutar-mutarkan setangkai bunga chrysanthemum kuning tanpa alasan yang jelas. Senandung pelan yang terdengar parau dan menyedihkan teralun dari mulut sang pemuda. Nyaris tak terdengar, namun cukup lantang untuk memenuhi gendang telinga sang pemuda yang nampaknya sedang terpuruk itu.

.

_Hati yang sudah letih merindu_

_Hati yang dijalari rasa pedih kala teringat_

_Hati tlah penat merasakan pilu_

_Kala merindu dirinya yang tak terlihat_

.

Helaan nafas hampa kembali lolos dari mulut sang pemuda. Entah sudah kali keberapa. Terlalu sering untuk dihitung. Terlalu banyak untuk diingat. Manik hazelnya masih menatap lurus dengan kosong kearah satu objek, bunga chrysanthemum kuning yang tengah mekar dengan sempurna, bunga chrysanthemum kuning yang masih diputar-putar tanpa tujuan yang jepas oleh sang pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu. Sungguh, jiwa dan raga seorang Boboiboy sudah lelah dijalari rasa pedih tatkala teringat akan sosok dirinya, sudah letih merasakan pilu karena dirinya, sudah penat merindukan dirinya, yang tinggallah nama belaka.

.

_Untuk dirinya yang adalah teman_

_Dan untuk dirinya yang telah hilang_

_Masih terngiang senandung pelan_

_Dan vokal dirinya yang masih terkenang_

.

Senandung parau masih lolos dari mulut Boboiboy dengan leluasa. Ekspresinya kosong. Tatapan matanya hampa. Vokal tinggi beda pita suara secara perlahan turut terngiang ditelinga sang pemuda seorang. Mendampingi senandung parau sang pemuda yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Bersama, dengan vokal tinggi milik dirinya yang fana, terus menggetarkan gendang telinga Boboiboy dengan cara yang lebih menyedihkan. Bersamaan dengan sosok dirinya yang kembali terkenang dalam ingatan hampa sang pemuda.

.

_Kala hati tetap berontak_

_Saat hati telah lelah membentak_

_Kala hati telah kalah telak_

_Saat hati tak kunjung beranjak_

.

Entah sudah hari keberapa Boboiboy larut dalam keterpurukannya sendiri. Mulutnya telah terkunci rapat tanpa tanda-tanda akan membuka. Ekspresi kosongnya masih bertahan. Pandangan hampanya masih tertahan. Kulit pucat dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Tangannya seakan-akan telah mati rasa, walaupun jari-jemarinya masih aktif memutar-mutarkan bunga chrysanthemum kuning yang kini mulai layu. Senandungnya kini sama sekali tak terdengar. Namun bagi sang pemuda tersebut, senandung paraunya masih menggetarkan gendang telinganya dengan cara yang semakin menyedihkan. Lebih menyedihkan dari yang terdengar kemarin-kemarin. Hingga mengiris hati kecilnya dengan miris. Mungkin dengan harapan hatinya akan berhenti berontak. Mungkin dengan impian hatinya berhenti membentak. Mungkin dengan mimpi, hatinya yang kalah telak akan beranjak. Mencari kepingan puzzlenya yang lain yang bisa melengkapi teka-teki kehidupannya sekali lagi.

.

_Untuk dirinya yang adalah teman_

_Dan untuk dirinya yang telah hilang_

_Bersamaan dengan senandung pelan_

_Dirinya hilang diterpa angin dibalik bayang._

.

Teman. Satu kata yang membuat bendungan air mata Boboiboy retak.

Hanya teman. Dua kata yang membuat sungai air mata Boboiboy meluap.

Yaya dan dirinya hanyalah teman. Satu kalimat yang sukses menenggelamkan sepasang manik hazel milik Boboiboy dalam lautan air matanya sendiri.

Tanpa satu pun pelampung untuk menyelamatkannya.

Senandung pelan berganti isakan parau.

Boboiboy menutup jendela dunia rapat-rapat, seolah-olah tengah memeras kedua bola matanya untuk keluar sekarang dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Isakan tangisnya masih terdengar parau, menyedihkan, dan miris.

Dan Boboiboy hanya bisa melancarkan puluhan umpatan yang dia ketahui kepada dirinya sendiri tanpa suara.

Boboiboy benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

Kenapa dia harus memendam perasaan ini seorang diri?

Kenapa dia selalu berdiam diri?

Kenapa dia harus menunggu lama saat dirinya punya banyak kesempatan yang tak terkira?

Dan kini, saat sang puspa hati telah abadi, Boboiboy hanya bisa meratap.

Terpisah antar ruang, waktu, san alam dengan hubungan sebatas teman saat hati membentak dengan miris.

Saat sang mentari hati hilang diterpa angin kebalik bayang-bayang abadi, Boboiboy hanya bisa diam dalam keterpurukan.

Jemarinya yang sedari tadi memutar-mutar bunga chrysanthemum kuning kini terhenti pergerakannya seraya kepalanya tertoleh 90 derajat ke kiri.

Tangan-tangannya yang mati rasa secara perlahan menyibakan kain kafan putih yang menyelimuti badan seorang gadis yang badannya sudah kaku.

Jasad seorang gadis berkerudung putih yang entah sudah berapa lama tak tersentuh tidak menunjukan sedikit pun tanda-tanda kebusukan.

Sungguh tak disadari bahwa gadis berkerudung putih itu sudah berpulang sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

Senyum tipis nan miria terukir dengan kaku diwajah loyo Boboiboy.

Dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya menyelipkan sekuntum bunga chrysanthemum kuning yang sedari tadi dia mainkan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan hangat didahi, elusan penuh kasih sayang dipipi, dan juga bisikan lembut pada telinga kiri.

.

_Yaya, can you open your eyes? Can you even hear me? A month ago, when you are gone, people were saying goodbye to you. Again and again. But hey, goodbye doesn't mean the end, right? It has good on it anyway. But I didn't say any goodbye to you. Why? Because good friends, never say goodbye. They simply said see you soon. So, on this case, let me rephrase it, I wouldn't say I'll see you soon, but I'll say you'll see me soon instead. So, you'll see me later, Yaya. on the same place. On the same time. But different universe._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~*~ The End ~*~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N: janjinya bakalan upload sequel dibawah naungan cahaya tapi malah upload one shoot yang lain. Maafkan author labil ini ya- sebenernya juga kemaren mau post sequel dibawah naungan cahaya itu, TAPI FILENYA ILANG HUWEEE. Jadi harus diketik ulang... /jancurhat. Itu dulu deh a/n wa saat ini. Maaf wa ingkar janji. Akhir kata, review please? Kritik maupun flame or something similar selalu diterima :)_**

**_With thousand spells,_**

**_IT_**


End file.
